LOVE WRAP
by Manga200
Summary: ALL NEW CHAPTER 4 UP!My Second Weekenders Fic! The Spring Fling is on Sunday and everyone is looking for their perfect date! And when Kristi and Kandi give everyone a Love quiz it comes back with 100 insanity for the gang.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Weekenders characters. And a special thanks to my bud ZARIUS for giving me this idea.  
  
FRIDAY  
  
"Ha-Hey! Tino here," Tino greeted in the grayed background, "O.K. Sunday is the big Spring Fling school dance! You know with all the posters floating in the hall being turned into spitballs... But anyway DANCE!"  
  
"Yah but of course we have nothing to fear this being our second boy/girl dance!" Carver broke in. "Except picking the right person, and the right cloths, and picking the right shoes and, and, and...YIPE!"  
  
"Uh Yeah well that's not until Sunday, the rumbling feeling in my stomach is now!" Lor said harshly, holding her stomach, as they walked to the Pizza Parlor.  
  
"Glamour Pizza, Yep that sounds about right" Tish said sarcastically as the gang entered the restaurant and sat down at their usual table.  
  
"So who are you guys gonna take to the dance on Sunday?" Tish asked innocently.  
  
"I'm taking Thomson Oberman" Lor said fluttering her eyelashes dreamily.  
  
"Yeah, and have you asked him yet?" Tish asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you kidding" Lor said through laughter "NO WAY"  
  
"Yeah and how's that work?" Tino asked.  
  
"Well ya see there's no possible way he can refuse me!" Lor said sinister- like.  
  
"Your not gonna gag him with one of your brothers old gym sox and hog tie him so he must obey your whims?" Tish asked excitedly.  
  
"uh...no" Lor said shoving the old sock into her pocket.  
  
"What pizza would you all like?" The Pizza Guy asked while he wore a pink- feathered boa and old cowboy boots.  
  
"If I said pepperoni would you take those off?" Carver asked covering his eyes from the hideous piece of footwear.  
  
"OK" the Pizza Guy said sadly as he trudged back to the kitchen.  
  
"And no meat on my part" Tish called her usual demand.  
  
"And no makeup on my part" Tino added shuddering at the thought.  
  
"Carver, Tish, Tino and Lor" Two identical girl voices greeted evilly.  
  
"Kristi and Kandi?" The gang looked at each other wondering what the two fashion fanatics could want with them.  
  
"OK, we know normally we wouldn't talk to you..." Kristi began.  
  
"But we, like, feel this is important with the school dance coming up" Kandi ended.  
  
"So, like, take one!" The girls said holding out a pile of papers.  
  
"What are these?" Tish asked at the piece of paper.  
  
"They're quizzes from our latest Falalala Goldbloom magazine" Kristi and Kandi said impatiently.  
  
"Wait I just took a history test and there is no way I'm gonna take two quizzes in the same day" Lor shouted.  
  
"Yah these are, totally, LOVE quizzes you can't get them wrong" Kristi thought " Well unless you get matched with Bluke"  
  
"Yah so fill them out and we'll tell you who's your perfect match!" Kandi said excitedly. "So move to separate tables."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"OK, I think I got all the questions right!" Lor said triumphantly, 15 minutes later.  
  
"Arggghhh!" Kandi sighed hopelessly as she collected the rest of the papers.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Ok and after quick analysis we have, like, found your perfect matches" The two girls announced happily.  
  
"Firstly, Carver" The two girls began "You are perfect for...FRANCES"  
  
"WHAT" Carver asked after falling out of his chair.  
  
"Well you two are the only one's who answered everything with one thing!" The two explained, "Yours was shoes and hers was, uh, pointy things"  
  
"Did she even answer that for the 'What is the one thing you would want to travel through your digestive system'?" Lor asked interested.  
  
The two nodded  
  
"Yep, you two were made for each other" Tino teased.  
  
"Next, Tish" the two continued "You are perfect for...BLUKE!"  
  
"What?" Tish asked disbelievingly "Why?"  
  
"Because we thought it was funny" The two girls giggled.  
  
"But I'm a perfect match for William Shakespeare " Tish whined.  
  
"OK and now Lor, Your perfect match is..." the two began  
  
"Thomson Oberman, Thompson Oberman, Thomson Oberman" Lor pleaded crossing her fingers.  
  
"TINO"  
  
"WHAT?" Shouts came from each person.  
  
"You, totally, answered the same for every question" Kristi stated, showing the paper.  
  
"Totally" Kandi agreed.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have copied his answers!" Lor said angrily.  
  
"Uh yeah... we don't believe you." The two girls saw through her fib.  
  
"And Tino you got Lor, Obviously!" The two giggled as they began to walk away.  
  
"LO...LO...LO...LOR!" Tino said not believing this "YIPE!!!!!"  
  
"Well I guess we should go talk to our soul mates" Tish shrugged as her and Carver began to leave, leaving Lor and Tino alone together.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you... tomorrow?" Tino yelled as he ran out the door towards his house. "Time to prepare"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Saturday

Disclaimer: I don't own the Weekenders! Disney does!  
  
Anyway. a thanks to all my reviewers and to ZARIUS who gave me the idea for this story! And thank god for snow days so I can finally post this!  
  
FRIDAY NIGHT  
  
"Did you notice we left without eating our pizza!" Carver shouted at Tino, punishing himself for his foolish mistake.  
  
"Weren't you gonna go see Frances?" Tino broke in.  
  
"Are you kidding me T? I have to wait till dark so the cool kids can't see me with her!" Carver said exasperated.  
  
"I see" Tino thought about Carvers plan.  
  
"You don't have to worry about anything you and Lor are just going to the mall together." Carver pointed out.  
  
"Exactly" Tino exclaimed.  
  
"What you guys have gone to the mall together before!" Carver shrugged.  
  
"We've never went together TOGETHER!" Tino explained.  
  
"Hmm... Good point" Carver agreed "So what you gonna take with you?"  
  
"Well I figured I'd bring a jar of non-toxic glue, a steel umbrella AND! Thompson Oberman is gonna be at the mall and I figure I can ditch her there and make a run for it!"  
  
"How do you know he'll be there?" Carver asked.  
  
"I'm guessing" Tino said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Mm,hmm That umbrella might slow you down" Carver said understanding what Tino was getting at.  
  
"OH you're right" Tino agreed and took it out of his backpack.  
  
"Why does your Mom buy those anyway" Carver asked looking at the umbrella.  
  
"She said the plastic ones give off too much pollution."  
  
"I see" Carver looked at it Curiously.  
  
SATURDAY  
  
"Mall, glue, Thompson...mall, glue, Thompson" Tino reminded himself of his plan as he reached Lor's door.  
  
"DING DONG" Tino pressed the doorbell.  
  
"I know I'll regret that" Tino exclaimed as the door swung open and all of Lor's brothers ran over him.  
  
"Dude you OK?" A familiar voice asked from above him.  
  
"Oh sure nice yard real...uh...yardy." Tino said optimistically.  
  
"We should probably go before my brothers..." Lor began as she helped Tino up "NEVERMIND!!!"  
  
"Wha-" Tino questioned before her brothers trampled them as they re-entered the house.  
  
"How's the mall sound" Tino asked spitting out grass.  
  
"Anything to get away from here" Lor answered as she started to sit up.  
  
"So this is strange" Lor laughed nervously.  
  
"You mean going to the mall together without Tish or Carver, Nah" Tino lied, "Hey look a trashcan"  
  
"What's the matter it's only a trash can" Lor asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Just gotta find Thompson" Tino mumbled ignoring Lor puzzled look "BINGO"  
  
Tino saw in 'Strings n' Things' Thompson looking at the guitars  
  
"Hey look our old buddy Thompson" Tino pointed letting Lor take the bait and giving him a chance to run.  
  
"Thompson!" Lor exclaimed and ran to meet him as Tino stared.  
  
"Hmm...My plan is working but why is my stomach woozy? And why can't I run?" Tino questioned himself staring at Lor "Peptic Ulcer?"  
  
After that Tino did something he couldn't explain he ran to the music shop.  
  
"Oh there you are Tino" Lor greeted him before she continued.  
  
"So Thompson you going with anyone to the dance?" "Well, I was gonna ask..."Thompson began.  
  
"Hey Lor isn't that the Haggis seller from the Scottish games!" Tino exclaimed.  
  
"Where?" Lor turned to see.  
  
"Time to go!" Tino said grabbing her wrist and leading her away.  
  
"Hey where are we going" Lor asked looking back at Thompson.  
  
"Oh ho ho, You're going home little Lady!" Tino announced.  
  
"Huh?" Lor asked confused as they reached her house.  
  
"Now go get some rest tomorrows a big day" Tino told her.  
  
"But it's only 4:00?" Lor said not understanding what was going on.  
  
"Now Now, Don't back sass me" Tino said shoving her into her house and waiting for the usual umph from being tackled.  
  
"Weww" Tino let out his breath "Now what's going on with me?"  
  
"I better get some advice!" Tino thought as he ran home.  
  
Hope you liked!  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Sunday

Disclaimer: I don't own the Weekenders! Disney Does! Yadda, Yadda, Yadda!  
  
Anyway again Thanks to my good friend Zarius for the idea for this fic! And THE DANCE will be so big that it needs its own chapter! So now ENJOY...  
Saturday Night  
  
"So sweetie" Tino's mom began with her 'voice of reason' "What's the problem?"  
  
"Wait how do you know I have a problem" Tino stared at her suspiciously.  
  
"Well your not talking to Dixon about Captain Dreadknott, your big dance is tomorrow AND, your about to eat your food." Tino's mom pointed out all these abnormalities.  
  
"Oh you're right" Tino said looking at the food on his spoon "Are you sure this is cooked... or can be cooked...because I'm pretty sure it's digesting my spoon!"  
  
"Don't change the subject! Now what's wrong?" Tino's mom asked taking a bite of the 'food' on her plate  
  
Other than the fact you just bit this stuff? Well with the dance coming up Kristi and Kandi gave us the 'Love Test' and my perfect match was Lor!" Tino explained before beginning to poke his dinner with his finger.  
  
"Well..." Tino's mom began.  
  
"Hey" Dixon broke in "Maybe I should talk with him, ya know a little Man to Man! Right Tino!"  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeekkk!!!! My fingers stuck!" Tino squeaked in a panic, pulling it out of his food quickly.  
  
"Yep a little man to man" Tino's mom mocked her son as she left the kitchen.  
  
"So Mr. Tino what's the problem?" Dixon asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
" Ya Hi! I just told you all about what's going on!" Tino said thinking about asking his mom for advice, but then looked at his partially eaten spoon.  
  
"Yah what's the problem?" Dixon asked strategically.  
  
"Well..." Tino began slower "I took a love test and my match was Lor"  
  
"Do you want to go with Lor to the dance?" Dixon cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Well I have to..." Tino began "The test COMMANDS it!"  
  
"No you don't" Dixon said forcefully "Tino, a test like this is to help you, not decide your future."  
  
"But..." Tino tried to comeback.  
  
"Unless you WANT to go with Lor" Dixon broke out into a knowing smile.  
  
"Well...uh...ya...uh..." Tino was left speechless.  
  
"Cause if that's what you want you should...follow your heart" Dixon shuttered at his sentimental finish.  
  
"Well what if something happens between us and we wouldn't be friends and what would happen to the gang?" Tino asked worriedly.  
  
"Well usually the people you love do become your best friends so you're 1 step ahead!" Dixon announced.  
  
"Oh good point" Tino agreed.  
  
"And people have ta make adjustments to make things work" Dixon finished  
  
"Like you and my mom" Tino asked.  
  
"Exactly!" Dixon said as they both looked at, now, covered spoon Tino was holding.  
  
"Yipe!!!" Tino screamed, dropped the spoon and watched it burn through the table.  
  
"Thanks" Tino said admiringly to Dixon "Now I know what to do and you'll let me dump my plate down the sink!"  
  
SUNDAY  
  
"So how'd you do with Frances?" Tino chuckled through the walky talky.  
  
"I didn't go! Instead I stayed home and devised a plan on how to stay as far away from her, today and for the rest of forever, as possible and it will only take a vacuum cleaner and a cup of whatever you had for dinner yesterday!" Carver replied.  
  
"How'd you know I had bad food?" Tino asked amazed  
  
"You always have something Nasty, T!" Carver explained.  
  
"Oh you're right, anyway me and Dixon stuffed that stuff down the sink" Tino said disappointed in himself.  
  
"Couldn't you have been a team player, just this once!" Carver yelled through the walky talky angrily. "So how was your plan: Ditch Lor?"  
  
"Well let's say I couldn't stomach doing it!" Tino said laughing at his joke.  
  
"So what you gonna do know, T? Carver asked  
  
"I don't know" Tino sighed  
  
"So where's Tish been?" Carver asked, feeling uncomfortable at Tino's last response.  
  
"I don't know I haven't seen her since Friday" Tino hinted.  
  
"I'll meet ya there in an hour." Carver said anxious to find out what she was doing.  
  
"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK" Carver pounded the door as it began to open.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Katsufrakis" Tino greeted in his usual tone "Can we see Tish"  
  
" Tishy is caught ill with the Chokin' sox" Tish's mom announced in her heavily accented voice.  
  
"Chokin' sox...Chokin sox...OH! Chicken pox!" Carver shouted proud of his translation.  
  
"It is what I say" Mrs. Katsufrakis said cheerfully.  
  
"Is that a note card?" Tino said looking at the slip of paper Mrs. K had read off of.  
  
" I tired of lying for Tishy , COME" Mrs. K commanded them to follow her.  
  
"Back in old country if you had chokin' sox you must be tied to wagon and driven through large thorn bush" Tish's mom told the two boys as she led them to Tish's bedroom.  
  
"Uh Tish!" Tino spoke to the brown haired girl, lying face down on her bed.  
  
"Oh it's you guys" Tish exclaimed happy it wasn't anybody else.  
  
"Yah, what are you doing up in your room on a perfectly good weekend?" Tino asked looking at her funny.  
  
"I'm trying to think of a plan to stay away from Bluke at the dance and so far all I got was this stupid one with a vacuum and whatever you had for dinner last night." Tish said upset.  
  
"A vacuum cleaner and Tino's dinner STUPID!" Carver said angrily through clenched teeth.  
  
"It doesn't matter we've got 2 hours before our DOOM! It's useless." Tish said exasperated.  
  
"2 hours!!" Tino said urgently "I got to go!"  
  
"Why's he in such a hurry?" Tish asked an equally surprised Carver.  
  
"Maybe I should brush up on my lost puppy act" Tino grinned as he ran home to get ready for the big Dance.  
  
Hope you liked!  
  
To be Continued 


	4. Sunay Night: The Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own the Weekenders! Their Disneys! Yada, Yada, Yada!  
  
Anyway once again thank you to all my reviewers you've been great! Again a big thanks to ZARIUS who gave me the idea for the fic and also a big sorry for taken so long for this last chapter (whats it been a year?), I won't keep you any longer. And now ENJOY.........  
  
SUNDAY NIGHT: THE DANCE  
  
"What to wear, what to wear, what to wear, AHH! Perfect" Tino shouted jumping into his closet to change.  
  
"This is the last time I get dressed in a closet." Tino said as he came out wearing his Captain Dreadknott Halloween costume from three years ago.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"You're gonna have so much fun tonight sweetie" Tino's mom exclaimed excitedly to her son as he examined himself in the hallway mirror. He was wearing his usual dress clothes, a dark tan button down shirt and his white pants, with his hair slightly brushed to the left.  
  
"Ok Tino you can do this" Tino reassured himself "You just need to remember one thing.........DON'T VOMIT"  
  
*SNAP* a white light went off as Tino's mom took a picture of Tino talking to himself. "These nauseous moments are so cute" Tino's mom stated as her camera spat out the picture.  
  
"Well O.K. then" Tino said a little creeped out by his mom "I'm gonna go meet the guys at the dance!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Here I am" Tino declared to himself, looking at the outside of his school all lit up by lights, lots of kids were pushing through the double doors to get to the dance, "I'm going in!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Hey T!" a voice whispered as Tino entered the gym through the double doors.  
  
"Hey Carve, what are you doing behind THAT plant?" Tino asked his friend curiously, as Carver was standing behind a potted plant in the corner of the gym.  
  
"I'm hiding from Frances" Carver shouted shortly as he looked for any signs of his soul mate.  
  
"Yah, I know that, but that's the poison oak plant Chloe Montez brought in for the Science Fair Friday." Tino explained holding in a laugh.  
  
"Ohh.........YIPE" Carver squeaked jumping out from behind the plant revealing his white button down with a red stripe across the chest and dark khaki cargo pants. "At least my face will match my shirt"  
  
"Hey Tino!" Tish greeted cheerfully as she entered the dance. "Hey Carver! Why are you all red?"  
  
"Yipe!" Carver squeaked again running to the nurse's office.  
  
"Chloe's plant?" Tish asked.  
  
"Chloe's plant." Tino responded matter-of-factly as the two began to walk away from the poisonous plant and towards the snack table.  
  
"Think he knows the nurse isn't here on Sunday's?" Tish asked innocently.  
  
"He'll probably find out when the doors locked." Tino smirked.  
  
"So you ready to dance with Lor?" Tish questioned casually wanting to get off the previous topic.  
  
"Are you kiddin" Tino laughed coolly "NO"  
  
"But how about you and Bluke" Tino countered, winking.  
  
"Uggh," Tish sighed exasperated "I wasn't even gonna come but my mom said if I didn't I would have to be tied to a wagon and driven through a thorn bush!" Tish ended still confused by her mother's threat.  
  
"Well you might want to think about the bush" Tino started "Because it's looking very Blukey behind you!"  
  
"Hi" a voice called from behind her.  
  
"Eeep" Tish whimpered before turning around "Ah.........ha.........hi Bluke," Tish continued a little afraid.  
  
"Do you like guacamole?" Bluke questioned simply.  
  
"Huh?" Tish grunted, confused by the randomness of the question "I guess."  
  
"Oh good" Bluke paused thinking, "Do you want to.........eat some with me?"  
  
"Do you mean dance?" Tish asked cocking an eyebrow and folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Oh yeah that too!" Bluke exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
Tino stood watching his friend waiting for one of her clever excuses.  
  
"You know I think I hear Mr. Higgenbottom calling me" Tish answered frantically.  
  
"Ah yes, And Mr. Higgenbottom is an honorable man so are they all, all honorable men" Bluke spat out as Tish was turning to leave.  
  
"YOU know Shakespeare (it's Julius Caesar)" Tish asked dumbfounded.  
  
"What?" Bluke asked not knowing what he had just said.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Tish questioned "And eat guacamole?"  
  
"OK" Bluke shrugged as the two began to walk towards the guacamole at the other end of the snack table.  
  
Tino blinked in amazement not quite sure if that had really just happened or if it was those late night nachos making him see things.  
  
"Hi Tino" a familiar voice came from behind him.  
  
Tino twirled around and was eye to eye with Lor.........in a skirt.  
  
"Ug.........ee.........ug" Tino stuttered looking at Lor.  
  
She was in a white spaghetti strap shirt with a red matching skirt cut just above her knees.  
  
"Dude, you OK?" Lor snapped her fingers in front of his face "You're drooling!"  
  
With these words Tino came back to life. "Yah I was just practicing for the K-1 spitting contest that I signed up for next Saturday" Tino said unconvincingly.  
  
"Cool where do you sign up?" Lor asked interested  
  
"Ummmmm" Tino stumbled not knowing how to answer the question.  
  
"Hey Carve! What's with your face?" Lor shouted to her friend, Tino thankful for her short attention span.  
  
"He touched Cloe's plant" Tino said relieved.  
  
"Then what's all that orange stuff on his face?" Lor questioned.  
  
"What........." Tino asked turning to look at his friend as Carver rejoined his friends.  
  
"The nurse wasn't there" Carver started "So I had to put some of that cheese dip on my face, to stop the itching."  
  
Tino looked at the bowl of cheese and watched Bluke take a scoop out of the imprint of Carver's face in the cheese and put it on a cracker.  
  
"That's to bad" Tino said looking at the ruined cheese.  
  
"And if you think that was bad look at that!" Carver pointed over at the doors as Thompson Oberman entered the dance WITH KIRSTI AND KANDI one on each arm.  
  
Both Tino and Carver looked over at Lor who had curled her hands into fists.  
  
"Lor your looking kinda clenchy!" Tino said worriedly.  
  
"They made up that dumb test so they would get to go with Thompson to the dance!" Lor said as she grinded her teeth.  
  
"We should take cover" Carver whispered over to Tino "Cause Lor's gonna explode!"  
  
Tino didn't want to see Lor like this and grabbed her by the wrist "Wanna dance?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Ah love........." Carver sighed dreamily, feeling something pull on his pants "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
Carver looked down to see Frances looking up at him blinking, one eye after the other, and laughing.  
  
"Hmmm, I've got rashes over my body and cheese on my face, no one would be able to recognize me" Carver described the situation to himself, "I guess I can dance"  
  
Carver lifted Frances off the ground to make up for the height difference and went onto the dance floor as a slow song came on the speaker. Frances but her hands out but instead of the normal slow dance style she put them on his head.  
  
"Pointy, Pointy, Pointy!" Frances said pricking her finger on Carver's hair.  
  
"Yeah, I guess my hair is kinda pointy" Carver said looking up at it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"I don't remember Chum Bukkit making any slow songs!" Tino exclaimed only noticing the music when he finally dragged Lor on the dance floor.  
  
Lor ignored him and looked angrily over at Thompson, soon Lor's face changed into a smile as she began to laugh. Tino looked over at Thompson and saw Kirsti and Kandi fighting on which one got to slow dance with him.  
  
"Well I guess this isn't that bad!" Lor said jokingly to Tino.  
  
"Yah we could be like them" Tino said laughing "Even though I would look cool with blue hair" Tino said longingly looking at Thompson's dyed hair.  
  
When the two friends stopped laughing Lor took Tino's hand in her left and put the other on his shoulder. Tino then placed his left hand on her hip and they were about to dance. But the music ended and faster Chum Bukkit was played.  
  
"Hey Tino," Lor whispered in his ear "Thanks"  
  
With that Lor kissed him on the cheek and started dancing and jumping to the wild music.  
  
"Anytime" Tino responded almost drunkenly, as the background grayed.  
  
"Well everybody danced Tish and Bluke, Carver and Frances, even me and Lor! AND I DIDN"T VOMIT!" Tino exclaimed proudly "And by Monday everything will be back to normal and me and Lor will never be romantic with each other ever again. Just to prove it why don't we use the power of the FLASH FORWARD and look 15 years into the Future.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- - ----------------  
  
"You may now kiss the bride" The preacher announced as Tino unveiled his bride kissing her passionately on the lips.  
  
"I give you Mr. And Mrs. Tino and Lor Tonitini!"  
  
"Well I guess I can't always be right......... LATER DAYS" Tino shouted as the background went black.  
  
THE END  
  
I hope all you guys liked the ending of the story and had a good time reading it, and if you did REVIEW. It's what keeps me going. And now for me ......... LATER DAYS 


End file.
